Darkness over evil
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Harry fight to overcome evil trying to keep the balance between the dark and the pitch black. watch as he fights Dumbledore. Evil Dumbledore Dark Harry Dark Ginny
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter

Harry lay in bed at Malfoy Manor he wished he could figure a way to bring his grandfather back to his own body. Stupid munipulative Dumbledore. Harry James Potter was the son of Lily Marie Malfoy Potter and James Andrew Potter but what most people didn't know was that James Potter was really Lord Voldermorts son. He had taken his mothers last name to protect him. Everyone also thought that Lily Potter was a muggle born with the last name Evans they were wrong there to.

Lily was really the daughter of Anne and Lucius Malfoy. Sister to Lucius the second. Dumbledore had kidnapped her at a young age becuse he feared the power he knew she possesed. When she had came to Hogwarts her brother had noticed who she was and she was welcome back to the family with open arms. She met James Potter when she was going through school and they fell in love. James and his father were close. were they dark yes. But they wern't evil no that was Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was the emboidenment of evil he wanted to take over the world so he made him self out to be the perfect person. Did they hate muggles and muggle borns yes but they had been prosacuted by muggles to much not to. Sirius Black acually did get along with his parents. Dumbledore just mulipulated it to look diffrent he figured that if it looked like one of the most powerful dark family's was splitting up the rest would fall. They were also friends with Remus who Dumbledore acually tried to kick out of Hogwarts many times. Peter that was another of Dumbledor's plans trying to get him to spy on the other three. Snape and Potter were acually quite good friends they just played it off as though they were not they couldn't let dumbledore think that anything was wrong no they keep there heads low. In the end it didn't work though. Lily and James married and had Harry everything would have been fine but then a prophcy was spoken.

The one that will stop the true evil is born as the seven month fades.

Darkness is truth but no one can live were only evil rains

He will have the help of his dark queen

born after him to a family of light

Her darkness will be along with her youngest brother

no one will believe it but she is the one

pure of blood

only she can help.

After that only Dumbledore knowing that it could only mean one person somehow put Voldermort under an imprilous curse and got him to kill Lily and James what he didn't expect was that as he was aming the wand at Harry he would come out of it and pull away soon enough for it to rebound of of him.

Dumbledore tried to figure out who the girl was he had his suspiousions but there ws nothing he could do about them. He tried to send the boy to his muggle aunts didn't work since Lily was adopted he was pissed off when he had to hand young harry over to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy to be raised with there own son Draco. He did how ever manage to get Sirius Black framed for marduers he didn't comitte and make it so Remus couldn't work. Luckly the Malfoy's got Sirius into hiding and Remus worked as a teacher for the boys.

Now Harry sat staring at his Hogwarts letter. He opened it and skimmed over the contents. He lept off his bed and ran down the stares. "Everyone we are going to Diagion Ally." He called out. His uncle luck came out.

"Of course my lord."

"Draco are you ready."

"Yes father I'm coming." Draco came down the stairs.

"Hi Harry."

"Hi Draco ready to get going so we can be that much closer to causing havic for Dumblefuck."

"You bet."

Lucius just smiled at the boys. He left the three black sisters in the sunroom talking he just stuck his head inside. "I'm taking Harry and Draco to get there school supplys."

"Ok dear have fun." Narcissa called out before going back to her conversation with her sisters and with that they three of them were off to Diagon Ally.

A/N I usally am not into thsi type of story but I couldn't help myself. Please review BUT NO FLAMES IF YOU DON'T AGREE WITH THE STORY YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT. idea's of were I can take the story are welcome though oh and when it says light side it means Dumbledor's not that he is acually light.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter

Harry and Draco looked around Diagon Ally. "Is this place a little to cheery for you."

"Yup." Harry agreed they hurried to get there supplys in the wand shop they were surprised to find that Harry's wand was a brother to his grandfathers.

"Yes young master Potter you will do great things." Olivander wispered to him. "For your Grandfather was a great man."

They got there robes without incident and then they gathered aroudn the new nibus two thousond. "I want one." Harry turned to Lucius. "Uncle Luc can I have that broom."

"I'm sorry Harry first years can't have brooms."

Harry brooded. "Will you get it for me for Christmas."

"Of course Harry you and Draco will both have new brooms by christmas."

Harry and Draco both got owls. Harry got a snowy white one and Draco got a pitch black one they called them Hedwig and gunpowder. They found the irony in the who thing. The light and dark. Soon they were back at Malfoy manor putting all there stuff away. "I wonder if you will meet your queen." Draco asked.

Both boys knew about the prophcy Lucius made sure of that. "I doubt it she is soupose to be a year younger then me wich means she wouldn't have started Hogwarts yet."

"True." They talked into the night about what was going to happen that year. The morning of September first they were up early and ready to head to the train.

"Ok boys listen carefully the dark lord will be at Hogwarts he will be on the back of the Defense against the dark arts teachers head."

"Why." Harry asked.

"Becuse he needs the stone that Dumbledore has hidden in the castle and he will need your help to get it."

"Ok Uncle Luc."

"Also be good to your Aunt Min you know she hates having to be head of Gryffindore but they didn't have any gryffies to be head after the old one died and she was the only teacher that could take the post. I know you will get into Slytherin and be good little snakes." He smiled at the boys as he helped them onto the platform. They started up at the Crimson train. Just as they were going to board a bunch of red heads pushed past them almost knocking Harry over.

Draco went to steady him but before he could Harry felt a small hand grab his. He felt a bolt of electricity go through him. He looked up into the pure blue eyes of a young girl. "Sorry about my family." She said giving him a slight smile.

"Thats ok." He righted himself not wanting to let go of her hand. "I'm Harry Potter." She looked at him shocked.

"Ginny Weasley."

"Hi Ginny this is my cousin Draco Malfoy."

"Its good to meet you Draco but I should get back to my mum before she notices I'm gone we have to see my youngest brother off today I wish I could go but no I have to wait a whole other year."

Just then they heard a shrill voice. "Ginerva Weasley what do you think you're doing talking to those boys there Dark."

"Sorry." Ginny rushed off Harry could here her mumbling under her breath. "Dark my ass Dark is good reather be dark then on the side of Dumblefuck." Harry smiled before turning back to Draco.

"Draco I think you just met your queen."

"Her." He asked surprised.

"Yes I felt a jolt when I touched her and obviously he dosn't uphear to her family's wishes as they are light and she said a youngest brother was starting school she is a pure blood right."

"Yes of course but a Weasley as the Dark queen who would have thought we will know for sure when We see if Ron Weasley I think thats what her brothers name is if I remember correctly is sorted into Slytherin if so I would say there is a good chance that she is."

The boys bored the train and found an empty compartment thinking about what happened on the platform.

A/N thanks for the reviews I would like to say please review. BUT IF YOUR GOING TO FLAME DON'T BOTHER. I got one review not even signed saying the story was shit I did not take kindly to it. If you have any idea were I can take the story please tell me also I couldn't help but have Minerva be a Slytherin so sorry if anyone is offended.


	3. Chapter 3

I I don't own Harry Potter

Harry and Draco boarded the train and found a compartment they were discussing how they would get the stone when the door was slide open and there stood Ron Weasley. "Can I sit here all the other places are full." Harry could see that Draco was about to say something but Harry shot him a look telling him to keep his mouth shut.

"Of course you can."

"Thanks." Ron came into the compartment He looked like he was uneasy. They all talked through out the ride but they were interupted by a bushy brown haired girl.

"Have you seen a toad a boy named Nevielle has lost one." She asked in a snide snobbish voice.

"No we havn't."

She started to come into the compartment but Harry stopped her he could see that she was below them and would be one of Dumbledore's perfect little solders. "You know I think we are going to be there soon why don't you go check." She nodded but didn't look to happy about it. When she left Harry got up and locked the door. "God I think she's going to be a pain."

The other two boys nodded there heads soon they were pulling into Hogsmead station. They all exited the train hearing a booming voice. "First years this way." They all gathered around the giant and got into the rickty boats that were morred to the shore. Harry Ron and Draco got into a boat and were followed by the bushy haired girl.

"Do you know what house your going to be in."

"Slytherin." Draco and Harry answered. Ron looked uncertian Harry could see the red that spread over his cheeks.

"What about you." She turned to Ron.

"I don't know my whole family's in Gryffindore but I don't know." Harry felt his heart lift at the boys answer that means there was a change the pretty blue eyed girl was the one destined for him. Draco looked over at his best friend after the red head spoke and could see the hope in his eyes. They got out of the boat and the giant knocked on the door for a minuet Harry was afraid that the door would acually fall down on them. The door was pullen open by a sever looking witch. Though Harry could see the small smile that she directed at him and Draco. It would be good to see Aunt Min more often. She lead them to an empty room.

"Welcome to Hogwarts in a few moments I will lead you to the great hall to be sorted Well your here your house will be your home they are Hufflepuff ravenclaw Gryffindore and Slytherin. Only Harry and Draco could hear the slight distain in her voice when she spoke the world Gryffindore. She lead them into the great hall he could see all the students souronding them. Harry looked up at the head table his eyes first locking with the twinkling blue eyes of Dumbledore he Shot dark looks at him trying to say with just a look that he wouldn't take any crap from him. His eyes Then locked with his Uncle sev. He saw him give him a small smile which he quickly masked by a scowl. Then his eyes snapped to professor Quirrle he gave him a burning look letting him know he knew his secret. As the pack of first years walked towards the hat. The know it all girl was prattling behind them and Harry was trying to block her out. McGonagall stopped at the stoll the hat sung its song and then she spoke once again. "When I call your name you will come forward to be sorted. Harry blanked out until he heard the name "Draco Malfoy."

He watched as Draco swaggerd up to the front it didn't take but a moment for the hat to send him to Slytherin. He watched Draco take a seat among there peers. Then he heard his name called he went and sat upon the stool the hat coming over his head. "Hmm Harry Potter its nice to finally meet you." The hat hummed in his ear. "Very cunning and with your haritage there is only one place to put you. Has to be Slytherin." The hat shouted. Harry got up off the stool and ran to sit next to Draco. He looked at the stuned hall. He gave them all a smug look. He turned back to the sorting just as Ron went under it.

"Well its a Weasley but I see your going to do something huge your not like the rest of your family your cunning and ready for change I think the only place to put you is Slytherine." The hat shouted. Ron looked happy if not a tad surprised but that wasn't anything to the hall everyone was shocked the sea of redheads was having trouble picking there jaws up off the ground. Ron went over to his house table getting greeted by his new friends. Ron was glad to be with them but feared the holler he knew he would be getting from his mother the next day. Harry lisened as Ron was sorted into Slytherin He felt a stone lift from his stomach knowing the phrophcy was coming true. He discreetly nodded to McGonagall and Snape letting them know what he thougt. Meanwhile he looked over at Dumbledore he could see the calculating look in his eyes and knew he relized that he knew what it ment. He glared at Dumbledore knowing he had to write to his uncle Luc Ron had to be protected if fate was to come true. For the moment though all Harry could think about was the firery haired girl he met earlier that day.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review I would like to know what you think. NO FLAMES


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter

As Harry Ron and Draco were walking down to there dungon common Rooms. Harry was formulating a letter in his head he would send it out first thing in the morning. Luckly Draco Ron and Harry were the only male first year Slytherins. As they all crawled into bed that night Harry nodded to Draco. He looked at him for a second before nodding back. They both turned to Ron.

"Ron there is something you should know."

"Yeah whats that."

Before I was born there was a phrophcy spoken. It said that I would help dark overcome the evil of Dumbledore but I could only do it with my Dark queen who was pure of blood and from a light family it said her and her youngest brother would be on our side. I believe your Sister Ginny is the dark queen."

Ron looked at the other two boys in shock. "What are we going to do if my mom finds out she will lock Ginny up."

"For know we will get some sleep depending what happens at breakfast tomorrow I will draft a letter to my uncle Luc." Ron just numbly nodded his head and the three boys drifted off to sleep.

Dumbledore hurried up to his office after the feast quickly grabbing a quill and a peice of partchement a sribbled a quick note to Molly Weasley. He sent it off with Fakes who tried to bit him when he gave him the letter. Dumbledore slumped back in his chair after the letter was sent hoping they could cut off some of the damage before it was to late.

Molly was just pulling her robe around her getting ready to go to bed when Fawkes flamed in and dropped the letter on her table. she picked it up noticing the writting instentaniously. She scanned the letter Her blood boiling with each word. She stomped off to bed ready to deal with it in the morning.

Ron Draco and Harry sat down at there table for breakfast the next morning when the mail started to zoom in they saw a barn owl swooping towards Ron a red letter clutched in its claws. Ron grabbed it closing his eyes tight waiting for the impending explosion. The letter burst and instead of just words sharp peices of metel also flew out at the trio.

"RONALD WEASLEY YOUR FATHER AND ME ARE VERY DISAPOINTED IN YOU HOW DARE YOU GO TO SUCH A DARK HOUSE WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU WHAT TYPE OF EXAMPLE ARE YOU SITTING FOR YOUR BABY SISTER YOU ARE NOW OFFICALY AND FOREVER DISOWNED FROM THE WEASLEY FAMILY WE WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU." The letter burst into flames Ron picked up the sharp metel that had shot out at him.

"What is it." Harry tried to get a closer look.

"It was my hand on the clock." Harry looked at the other boy he might not have got along with his family but it was horrible to be disowned.

"You can come live with me and Draco." He reasured him.

"Thanks."

Just then another owl came swooping down towards Ron. He took the letter noticing the writing right away. He tore it open dreading what it could say.

**Ron Help I'm locked in my room becuse I told mom she shouldn't disown you I don't know if they will ever let me out and your the only one I can turn to.**

**Ginny **

The words were hastily scrawled across the paper a few tear stains blotted it. Ron shoved the paper at Harry who read it quickly and saw red he grabbed a peice of partchment from his bag and started to write not wanting to waste a moment.

**Uncle Luc**

**Ginny Weasley is the dark queen she is now locked in her bedroom after her brother Ron was disowned for being a Slytherin you need to get her out of there as fast as possible**

**Harry. **

He tied it up hurriedly and attached it to Hedwigs leg who by some mirical happened to be in the great hall. "We will get her." He told the other boys confidently. knowing in his heart there was nothing that would stop him from getting to the girl that had stole his heart.

Ginny Weasley sat in her locked bedroom contamplating her future. She couldn't believe her brother was in Slytherin she wished she would get in Slytherin she also couldn't believe her mother and father locked her in her bedroom. When she had saw her mother smashing Rons hand off the clock she couldn't help but step in. The woman was fowl she was evil she was muniplitive. She narrowed her eyes she would get even.

A/N I hope you like this chapter thanks for the reviews ok Yes I know Ginny has brown eyes in cannon but I decied to change them to blue also I decied to cut Crab and Goyle out of the story along with any other first year boy slytherins becuse I couldn't find a use for them. NO FLAMES.


	5. Chapter 5

I I don't own Harry Potter

Lucius Malfoy sat in his office going over documents he needed to get pushed through at the ministry. He looked up when a Owl came zooming through his window. He was always one to notice details and he noticed that the letter was barly attached to the owls leg as through it had hurridly been placed there. He took the note opening and scanning the words. He through the paper down and grabbed his cloak running from the room. "Cissy I'm leaving."

Narcissia came out of the sunroom "Were are you going."

" I have to go save the Dark queen."

"Wait." She held her hand up trying to get answers. "You mean to tell me we know who the Dark queen is."

"Yes." He snapped inpatiently.

"Well who is it."

"Ginny Weasley now I have to go."

He left his stunned wife contamplating what he had just said. The minuet he left the grounds of the manor he apperted to the ministry. He marched up to the secratary that gaurded the ministers door. " I need a meeting with the minister now." He demanded.

"Yes Sir." The woman looked at him with wide eyes. She jumped from her seat and ran to the door behind her hastily knocking on it.

"Who is it." came the reply from inside.

"Minister Fudge Mr. Malfoy is here to see you."

"Show him in."

"You may go in." She coward away from him as he swept into the office.

"Aw Lucius to what do I owe this delight." Fudge said in a fake voice.

"Fudge I need custody of the Weasley girl is there anyway that can happen there may be a sizable donation in it for you."

"Well." He seemed to be calculating if he would reather be on Dumbledore or Fudge's good side. "Do have anything I can use as an excuse to give you custody."

"I have knowladge that the girl is being held against her will in her bedroom becuse she disagreed with the disowing of her brother."

"And why was her brother disowned."

"He was sorted into Slytherin now can you help me." He asked impatiantly.

"Yes Yes let me think." He paced his office. Aw I got it." He quickly wrote out a new law. He ran to the head of magical law in forcement and by some marical got her to sign it. "Now lets get the girl." They left the ministry and headed for the barrow.

Ginny was sitting in her room trying to formulate a ecsape plan when she heard to loud pops out doors. She ran to her window to see Lucius Malfoy and the Minister marching towards her door. She somehow knew they were there to save her but she still want back to trying her bedsheets to geather it was always good to have a back up plan.

Molly was making tea when she heard a knock on the door. Opening it she was surprised to see who was on the other side. "Well hello minister how may I help you."

"We are here to collect Ginerva Weasley."

"Why." She was trying to figure a way out of anything they could say.

"This law." Fudge held out the parchement for her to see. "States that if disown a child under the age of sixteen any children younget then the one you disowned can be taken from you."

"You can't do this." She screetched as she watched all her well planned sceams go down the drain.

"We can and are madame now were is your daughter."

"I'm right here." They all turned around in shock to see the red haired girl smirking at them.

"How did you get there." Molly sputtered.

"Window." she said like it was common to climb out of a window.

"Miss Weasley we have came to inform you that you are now to be placed in the custody of Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

"Thank you sir." She said giving a slight bow to Lucius if you can just give me a second to grab my belongings we can be on our way."

"Of course we will be waiting." It only took Ginny a second to gather her meager belongings before she was once agian standing before them.

"I'm ready lets get out of this dump." She turned to her mother. "Goodby mother don't try to contact me. And you can wipe those fake tears from your eyes." She left the barrow not looking back.

Lucius followed her smirking yes she would make the perfect queen. Molly watched with Rage as everything she had worked for went down the drains Dumbledore was not going to be happy with her She felt the anger bubble inside her as she started to blast her daughters hand from the clock.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review. NO FLAMES I GOT ANOTHER FLAME AND WHAT REALLY PISSES ME OFF IS THE TWO FLAMES I'VE GOTTEN HAVE NOT BEEN SIGNED SO I CAN'T EVEN REPLY REALLY I'M NOT MAKING YOU READ THE STORY FLAMERS NEED TO GET A LIFE. sorry my rants over to everyone that did review I really am greatful and hope you like this chapter your reviews keep me going.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter

As soon as they were out of the range of the Barrow Lucius grabbed Ginny's arm and apperted her away to Malfoy manor. Ginny just stared up at the huge imposing structure. After living in that hell hole her whole life this was Heaven. She turned to Mr. Malfoy. "Not that I'm not happy that you rescued me from the dipwads I call my parents but exacually why did you."

"Lets go inside and discuss it over a nice pot of tea." He suggested she just shrugged wanting to see the inside of the house. before they went through the gates souronding it he turned to the minister. "Fudge I thank you and a sizable donation will be in your bank account by tomorrow." Fudge just nodded before he appereted away. "Now my dear lets see about that tea. He led Ginny up to the front of Malfoy manor and opened the door.

Ginny couldn't help but stare at the marble floors and high valtued cilings. Just then a ice blond woman came walking through the Foya Ginny guessed it would be Mrs. Malfoy.

Narcissa stopped and smiled when she saw Lucius with the Weasley girl. "Hello Ginny welcome to Malfoy manor."

"You have a lovly home Mrs. Malfoy but really I would like to know the reason I'm here. " Ginny was now starting to get impatiant and Lucius could see little fires starting to burn in her eyes.

"Yes of course right this way." He led them into a plushly outfitted room. "Biddy." a small house elf popped up in front of him.

"Yes Master Malfoy how can Biddy be of service."

"Bring us tea please."

"Right away." and with a click of her fingers she was gone. Ginny just looked at the spot the elf at just been she realized she would now be living in the lap of luxery.

"Miss Weasley." Lucius turned his full attention to her. "You were brought here becuse of a phrophcy stating that Harry the grandson of Voldermort would help bring down Dumbledore but only with the help of his dark queen and her youngest brother that phrophcy as we have came to find out means you."

"So your telling me that I am the dark queen."

"Yes."

She smirked evily "This should be fun." She looked back over at Mr. Malfoy as the elf popped back in. "I will need new clothing I can't go around wearing these rags." She looked distainfuly at her clothing.

"Of course not I'll take you to Diagon ally tomorrow." Naricissa was quick to say.

"Thank you."

"Well if you two ladys will excuse me I have a letter to write. He got up off the couch leaving the two girls to talk. He went into his office and wrote a quick note to Harry.

**Harry**

**I have Ginny She is now in my custody all hell will hit the fan at hogwarts soon. Just know she is safe and I await your next letter. **

**Lucius Malfoy**

He tied it to his owl and sent him off. Harry was sitting down to lunch when he saw an owl that looked like his Uncle Luc's zooming towards him. He read the letter and then handed it to ron who read it and looked to visably sag in realif that his baby sister was out of that poisones house. Just then they saw another owl land next to Dumbledore. He brutly tore the letter from the owl.

**Albus **

**Lucius has Ginny and there's nothing we can do **

**Molly**

Harry noticed that Dumbledore's face was unnaturally white he figured he had just heard. Dumbledore stood up "Everyone to your dorms." He shouted. now since it was a tusday and only lunch everyone looked around bewildered. they stood up anyway figuring it was a way out of classes. They three slytherin boys stood up ready to head towards the dungon. "Everyone but you three." Dumbledore pointed at them.

A/N thanks for the wonderful reviews review and I hope you like this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

II don't own Harry Potter

Harry Ron and Draco turned and followed Dumbledore up to his office glaring daggers at his back the whole way. " Pumpkin Pastie." Dumbledore told his gargoyle that leaped aside. He went up the winding staircase the boys behind him. as soon as the door to his office was closed he turned on the boys. "Now boys can you tell me why you kidnaped Miss. Weasley."

"I have no idea what you mean Miss Weasley wasn't kidnapped maybe taken away from a bad situation but not kidnapped." Harry stated plainly.

"And why was Miss. Weasley taken from her family."

"I don't know." Harry looked at him a look of indiffrence masking his real feelings. He could feel his mind being probbed at. "Sir your not going to be able to read my mind so I wouldn't even try and if you do it again it won't be pretty he spun on is heel and left the office Ron and Draco behind him leaving a fumming Dumbledore behind him how the hell had an eleven year old learned to sheild his mind so well. He was so angry he sat his desk on fire and he swore that Fawkes was laughing at him.

After they left the headmasters office Harry almost sagged in relief he wasn't sure if his sheilds would hold up against dumbledore or not. "Holy Hell Harry how did you beat dumbledore's mind tricks." Ron looked at him in awe.

"I've been practicing olcramcy since I was little so has Draco. You should proberly learn to your on his list now to." Ron nodded his head. "Come on we have someone we need to talk to." He started back down the hall.

"Who?" Ron and Draco called after him but he didn't turn around to look at them or answer them he just keep going. He stopped when he reached the DADA room. He looked inside seeing that only Quirrle was in there he stormed in motioning for the others to follow him. He ficked the door closed causing it to slam the minuet Ron was through it. Quirrle jumped at the noise. He swivled his head around trying to find the sorce of the noise. His eyes went wide when he saw Harry.

"Master." He bowed so low that his turbun almost fell off.

"Shut up turn around and take that god awful Turban off your head I need to speak to my grandfather." He waved his wand once more at the door. placing a silancing and locking charm over the room.

"Yes...Master." He looked startled he was starting to wonder who was more scary Voldermort or his grandson. He unravled the cloth from around his head. reavealing a face.

"Hello Grandfather." Harry greeted the face.

"Ah Harry so good to see you."

"Grandfather we have the queen she is safe."

"That is good what about the stone."

"We havn't gotten that far yet I have been to busy dealing with Dumblefuck and trying to save Ginny."

"I see my young one. Yes yes your prioties are in the right place the woman you love should always come first."

"Very well grandfather I will try to talk to Severus tomorrow you should rest I have to get to class." He left well Quirrle hurried to cover his head once more. He left the room the other two falling in behind him and they were off to Potions class. They made it through there classes that day with out incendent unless you count annoying the Gryffindore's but that was to be expected. Saturday morning they woke up early and hurried down to see Professor snape. They knocked on the door.

"Come in." he drawled.

"Uncle Sev its us." Harry opened the door.

"Ah my three favriote pupils. What brings you here today."

"We need to learn about the stone. You might want to get aunt Min."

"Of course have a seat." He stood up grabbed some floo powder and through it into the fire. "Minerva McGonagall." The fire glowed green and then a head aparred with in it.

"Severus. You called."

"Yes the boys are here to discuss the stone."

"I'll be right there." The head disapeered and the next moment Minerva was standing in front of them. "Well lets get down to buisness." She sat down across from them.

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor Ginny had just gotten up she couldn't wait to go shopping that day she would finally have money to spend she couldn't wait for the joy of it.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review NO FLAMES. next up Ginny shops and they discuss the stone.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Harry Potter

Ginny wrapped her robe around her and padded out of her room. She had just turned a courner when she came face to face with a man with long black hair. "She screamed and wished at that moment that she had a wand she really needed to buy one. "Get away from me." Her eyes were as big as Saucers. The man stared at the young girl It was like seeing a ghost she looked so much like a young Lily Malfoy.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He told the tarrified girl."

"Thats right your not." She gained her barrings and glared him down. "You can't touch me or you will be dead." She sneered at him.

He stared at her she wasn't even sure why she was there or who she was. "Look little girl I don't know who you are but you need to calm down."

"Why should I your Sirius Black killer of James and Lily Potter."

"No I'm not I never killed Lily or James that was Dumbledore's doing."

"Dumbledore is stupid but how am I soupose to believe you."

"Ask Lucius if you don' t."

"Fine." She glared and stalked off to find the elder Malfoy's She found them in the breakfast rom. "Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes." He looked up at her. "Is it true that this man is innocent of the mardures of Lily and James Potter." She pointed her finger behind her at Sirius.

"Yes Mistress it is."

"Fine." She flicked her eyes back at him. and took a seat at the table and filled her plate. not looking at them again as she started to eat. She turned to Mrs. Malfoy. "Are we going to Diagon Ally today."

"Yes."

"Good." clearing that up she went back to eating. Sirius watched this confused who was this girl why had Lucius called her Mistress and how was she getting Cissy to due what she wanted.

Lucius noticed the look of confusion on his face. "Sirius this is Ginny Weasley the dark queen." His eyes went wide.

"Its nice to meet you my lady." She just nodded her head in his direction. she was reserving jugment on him for the time being.

"Ready to go." She wiped her hands on her napkin and stood up. Cissy nodded her head and followed her. The grabbed there cloaks since the air was starting to get a chill in it and flooed to Diagon Ally.

"First stop Gringots." Cissy lead her through the cobble stone street and straight towards the snow white building. They went inside and collected mounds of gold silver sicles and bronze knuts. Ginny had a blast spending the money she bought many pretty dress robes and also books she could study to learn how to defend her self for know she would be a major target to everyone. The flooed back to the manor there arms waighed down with bags which they asked the elfs to take care of.

At Hogwarts McGonagall Snape Draco Ron and Harry were discussing the stone. "So let me get this straight the stone is protected by devils snare flying keys a giant chess board a troll a potions riddle and the stone is in a mirror and that dosen't even mention the large three headed dog that is gaurding it." Harry asked the two adults.

"Yeah that sounds about right." snape nodded his head.

"And how in the hell am I soupose to get past all that stuff."

"Well thats what we need to figure out." They spent hours trying to puzzle out the problem ron was a good chess player that was sovled. the troll snape had given them some good pointers on devils snare didn't like light so they would use there wands to light a fire. Snape would tell them what the right potion was and Harry was an exellent flyer Snape was already trying to get him onto the Slytherin house team as a seeker. the only thing was neither knew how to get past the three headed dog or the stone out of the mirror. It was soon time for dinner and they had to call a quite to there meeting they decied to meet again the next saturday and see if they had came up with anything new.

A/N thanks for the reviews I need to know since a few people had asked What do you want me to do with Hermione Fred and Goerge if you want them to be with Harry Ron Draco and Ginny I can work with that or I can work with them staying with Dumbledore. just tell me what you think please and NO FLAMES.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Harry Potter

Harry Ron and Draco were walking throught the halls when they passed the knew it all Granger. They had never really looked at the girl but know that they did both Draco and Harry gasped for if you really looked at her she looked like Aunt Andy Narcissia's older sister. She had the same brown hair and facial features. They stopped in there tracks not sure what to do. "Draco take a deep breath." Harry told his shocked friend.

"It can't be no she's dead." He keep muttering this in a defeated voice well Ron looked at him like he had went off his rocker.

"Whats wrong with him."

"Not here." Harry grabbed both of there writst and took them down to there commn room. He cast a silancing charm around them. first he turned to Draco. "Dray we will find out."

"NO it can't be possible."

"What is he talking about." Ron asked again looking even more bewildered. Harry placed his head in his hands not wanting to believe that Dumbledore could have done this but he had done it before so it wasn't a streach to think he had done it again.

"Draco we will find out if it is her I promise you."

"Is any one going to tell me what the hell is going on."

Harry sighed turning to Ron. This was hard for him they never talked about it about her. "Ron when Draco was born he had a twin they named her Hermione Lily Malfoy."

"Ok so ." Ron still wasn't getting it.

"Hermione or Mia as she was called died when she was only a few weeks old me and Draco don't remember her but Uncle Luc and Aunt Cissy always talke about her and we have seen the rare pictures there are of her."

"I'm still not getting it."

"Ron When my mother was born Dumbledore stole her and gave her up for adoption to a muggle family named the Evens Me and Draco got a good look at Miss Granger today and we have a feeling that something similir happened to her she looks to much like one of the Black sisters for it to be anything else."

Ron looked at them in shock. "How are we going to prove this."

"McGonagall, Snape." They said.

Harry rushed to Professor Snapes quarters. Banging on the door a surly Snape answered it anger etched on his face. His features relaxed once he noticed Harry he peered behind him and saw Draco and Ron running down the corridor. "Whats wrong." He asked concerned.

"Can we come in."

"Of course." He stepped aside letting the three boys into the room. "What can I do for you three today." He asked once they we all settled.

Harry bit his lip not sure were to start. He decied to jump right in. "Uncle Sev we think that Hermione Granger might acually be Hermione Malfoy."

Snape looked at them slack jawed. "And what would give that idea."

"When we got a close look at her today we noticed she looks so much like Aunt Andy."

Snape took a deep breath "Now boys you know thats not possible."

"Why not." Harry demaned the same thing happened with my mum."

"Yes but Mia died."

"Yes in an attack that was oddly suspius and you never found her body it is possible." Harry argued.

"Fine I have an idea."

"What is it."

"I will pretend to be showing you how to brew a linegy potion not one I will make you make of course but I'll just say I wanted to demostrate. and then I will have Harry and Draco test it if they are twins then it will turn a certian color." The three boys nodded and Severus dismissed them Flooing McGonagall and telling her the boys suspisions and his plan which she readly agreed to as she was Mia Malfoy's godmother and the little girls death had devastered her.

The three boys held there breath until two days later when they had there next potions lesson. For those two days they had been looking at Hermione not sure what to think of her. Harry and Draco set on the edge of there seats that lesson. "Class I'm going to show you a linagy potion its just for demanstration. Hermione's face lit up of course she would know what it did. Snape explaned the potion and then called for volenteers. this was practiced and Draco's hand shot up in the air. "Yes Mr. Malfoy please come up here." Draco hopped off his seat and nervously went to the front wondering what these results would mean for his future. "Ok I need another volenteer." He acted like he was looking around before he called on Hermione. "Miss Granger." Hermione hopped from her seat and came forward. "Ok I'm going to need a drop of each of your blood."

He drew the blood from each of the children and then added it to two sepret vials. the minuet the blood hit the potion it started to swirl purpul luckly it was a first year class and none of them knew what was going on that is no one except one Hermione LIly Malfoy. She watched as the potion swiled purpul and let out a gasp prombtly fainting to the floor. Snape quickly put the vials down and caught her before she could hit the hard dungon floor. "Class dismissed." He barked out. everyone but Draco Ron and Harry left the room. Well Snape looked down at the Malfoy daughter long thought dead and let one silant tear fall down his face at the miracle return of his godaughter. Draco was in shock as was Harry and Ron had no idea what to do for his two friends.

A/N thanks for the reviews I hope you like it please don't flame suggestion are welcome but if you don't like it please don't be mean thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Harry Potter

Severus with Hermione in his arms walked to his privet qaurters. He gently put the girl down and then warded the room before Flooing Minerva who quickly stepped out of the fire. "So Severus is it true is she the Malfoy daughter."

"Yes."

"Well should we right to the Malfoys." She asked.

"No." Harry spoke up. "I think we should speak to Hermione first." They all settled aroun the fire looking at the couch were the girl lay not sure what to do or say.

Hermione saw lights swim in front of her eyes as she slowly opened them. The last thing she remembered was the linagy potion turning purple. But she couldn't be twins with Draco could she. Though all the peices fit if she really thought about it. Her parents had disowned her when they found out she was a witch claiming she was adopted and they didn't want anything to do with her. Though at last McGonagall had helped her with her expenses. The Hat had wanted to place her in Slytherin but she woulnd't let it she had heard horibble things about that house and didn't want to be associated with it. Though she felt she really in't belong in Gryffindore either the only one she felt close to was her head of House. She slowly sat up looking around her. "Were am I"

"Your in my privet rooms." She turned to look at the potions professor.

"Am I really a Malfoy."

Severus sighed. "Yes."

She felt tears slide down her cheek. "You know the hat wanted to place me in Slytherin."

The others looked at her in fasination. "Why didn't it." Ron asked the only one who seemed able to form a coharent sentence.

"I had heard Slytherins were evil. But I can see thats not true really Gryffindore's are just Dumbledore's pets."

"Well why are you such a no it all." Ron asked.

"I am not. I was just upset my parents had disowned me when my letter came."

"Its true." McGonagall spoke up putting the peices together herself. She hadn't thought much of it many muggle born witches and Wizards were disowned by there family when there letters came becuse muggles could be just as intalent as the magical comunity.

Snape nashed his teeth "Yes I'm sure Dumbledore had something to do with that proberly hoping Hermione wouldn't show up." McGonagall nodded her head agreeing.

Draco finally found his voice. "Mia." Was all he could say before he was hugging the sister he though he would never get to know. Hermione stiffed at the contact but soon losed up in his embrace. Draco pulled away. "You will of course come live at Malfoy manor."

"Thank you." Hermione looked at him not believing she had a brother. Harry jumped up and ran to Severus desk pulling out partchment he began writting a letter.

**Uncle Luc**

**It is with great pleasure that I tell you my cousin your daughter Hermione Lily Malfoy is not dead she is in fact very much alive and has been living in the muggle world under the name Hermione Granger. She is a Gryffindore but don't hold that against her you never did with Mum. She is now in the care of Uncle Sev Aunt Min me Draco and Ron we will bring her home for Christmas as her adopted family has disowned her. **

**Harry. **

He rolled the scroll up and hurried it off to the owlery were he attached it to Hedwig and told her to take it to Malfoy manor as fast as possible. then he hurried back to Severus's rooms. "I just sent a letter to Lucius." They all nodded there head and started to tell Hermione about her heritage.

Lucius was sitting at his desk leafing through his papers when Hedwig flew in the window and perched on the edge. "Hello girl." He stroked her head and took the letter from her not expecting it to be anything urgant he read it. His eyes widened at each word He slammed his fist on his desk the old Ass had went to far first his sister now his daughter this was just wrong. He hurried to Narcissa "Cissy Cissy." He called running down the Hall waving the paper in the air.

"What is it." She came out of the parlor were her and Ginny were having tea looking at her husband as though he had lost his mind.

"Its are daughter she's alive." Cissy looked at him wide eyed and then took the letter from his hands reading. Tears rolled down her cheeks. she through her self in her husbands arms.

"Oh Luc my baby's coming home." She sobbed into his shoulder.

A/N thanks for the reviews hope you like this chapter and please review.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Harry Potter

Hermione was overwelmed she had a new family and she wasn't sure what to do. Draco came over and took her hand. "Mia its fine you will come home with us for Christmas break."

Harry spoke up. "Yes she will come to Malfoy manor but Dumbledore must not know. Mia you need to be our spy on the inside you need to act like the perfect little Gryffindore suck up to Dumbledore make him think that he has you under his thumb. Minerva will help you." He looked over at the transfiguration professor who gave a slight nod of her head.

"Ok." Hermione excepted what was to be her duty to her family and the wizarding world.

"Hermione there is something else outside of these privet rooms and Malfoy manor Professor Snape is going to have to act vile to you don't take it personal but he can't be shown to like a Gryffindore. You will also see him and Professor McGonagall fighting it out in the halls As you can see they clearly don't hate eachother."

Hermione looked at all the faces souronding her and nodded her head in Understanding. "I should get back to my dorm before they think the Slytherins kidnapped me." She smiled at them before walking out the door.

Ginny had heard the sobs that came from Cissy as she walked the halls of the manor. "Aunt Cissy." She gently touched the older woman on the shoulder and Lucius backed up to let the two wemon bond. "What wrong."

"Oh sorry Misstress." Cissy tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"No there is no reason to be sorry and please call me Ginny I've always been Ginny." She handed her a klenex.

"Thanks." She looked into the eyes of the young girl and could see nothing but compassion. "Can we talk."

"Of course." The two woman walked of to the parlor and Lucius watched them go thinking tah it was a good thing that Ginny Weasley was the Dark Lady she seemed to have fire and Compassion and knew when to use it.

Ginny and Cissy sat in the parlor as Naricissa poured out her tale she told about her long lost daughter. In the end Ginny was having trouble with her own tears sh could just imagian what the poor girl was going through her own family abandoned her and then to find out that This girls family though only by adoption had abandoned her was horrible. That night Ginny sat down to right a letter.

**Dear Hermione **

**Hi you don't know me but I'm Ginny Weasley Ron's younger sister. I just wanted to tell you that I heard of your circumstances and it saddenes me I know how it is to be left by your family just take heart in the fact that you have the Malfoys who are wonderful people no matter what others say I'll see you at Christmas and don't hesitate to write if you ever need to talk to someone just give the letter to Harry he will make sure it gets to me. **

**Your Friend**

**Ginny Weasley**

she scrowled it up and wrote on the outside Harry under it she wrote Give to HM. "Here." She tied the letter to the Malfoy owl. "Give this to Harry." The owl gave a soft hoot and left out the window. Ginny laid down that night hoping that Hermione Malfoy would except her offer of friendship.

The next morning at Breakfast Harry was surprised to see the Malfoy owl land in front of him he took the letter and was about to open it when the front caught his eye. HM who was HM then it clicked someone and by the looks of the handwriting it was Ginny wanted to get intouch with Hermione. He walked past the Gryffindore table lightly brushing against Hermione to catch her attention He slipped the letter into her hand. He walked back to his table and watched carefully as Hermione opened the letter He saw tears form in her eyes and couldn't help but wonder what was in the letter expecially when Hermione quickly grabbed a quill and partchment and started writing.

A/N thanks for the wonderful reviews and please review some thought I was making Ginny to supioriour so I am trying to show her more loving and caring side.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Harry Potter

Hermione was shocked to get a letter from Ginny. As she read the letter she felt tears prickle the edge of her eyes. She left the table and hurried to her dorm. She knew she couldn't write a letter in her dorm so she went to Professor McGonagall. "Professor can I write a letter in your office please."

Minerva looked up at her. "Of course dear who is the letter to."

Hermione leaned in and wispered softly. "Ginny Weasley."

"Oh I see well follow me." Hermione followed McGonagall out of the great hall. She sat down at the professor's desk and took out quill and paper.

**Dear Ginny**

**Hi I wanted to thank you for the letter I don't want to write to much in case this letter is intercepted. I can't wait to meet you at Christmas. **

**Mia**

She hurried down to the slytherin common room. she wited outside the portriate hole until Harry came out. "Harry." She caught his attention and slipped him the letter. He grasped the letter in his hand and nodded to her. He wispered lowly.

"Meet us in Moaning myrtyles bathroom tonight." She nodded in understanding. That night three from one commonroom and one from another hurried towards the out of work girls bathroom. Luckly Mytrle didn't seem to be anywere around. They sat down after conjuring some chairs.

"So Harry what did you need." Hermione asked her cousin.

"I need you to befriend Hagrid try and figure out how to get past that three headed dog."

"Ok that shouldn't be hard."

"Do we have a story worked out about were Hermione will be for Christmas break."

"Yup I told Dumbledore I was going to an aunts house I had McGonagall forge a note."

"Yeah Aunt Minnie is good at Forgory."

"Min is soupose to meet me at the train station and take me to the manor."

The boys nodded there heads and they headed off to bed. the next week was a flurry of packing and getting everything ready. They boared the train and found a compartment. Of course Hermione didn't sit with them as that would blow her cover. At one point George and Fred Weasley came into the compartment.

"What do you two want." Ron sneered though Harry could tell that he was upset about his brothers abandoning him and his sister.

"We just wanted to give you these." Fred and George pressed two presents into Ron's hands. "One is for Gin tell we love her." and with that they were gone. Ron sat down shocked at the exchange that had just happened. They left the train. Harry saw Hermione and nodded slightly to her. they saw the Weasley's who pointly ignored them. Thats when they saw the Malfoy's and Ginny.

Ginny ran up to Harry and he picked her up in his arms and tirwled her around. It felt so right to have her in his arms. Like he was complete. They made there way to Malfoy manor and awaited anixiously for Hermione to show up. When the door bell rang rang Cissy jumped from the sofa before anyone else could. She flung the door open and looked upon the young girl standing there. "Cissy I would like you to meet your daugher." Minerva said.

Cissy bent down and hugged her daughter to her. Hermione felt akward but she hugged her back realizing how much this woman loved her.

A/N thanks for the reviews I tried to add the twins but they won't be in much till 2nd year. please review


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Harry Potter

Cissy pulled away from her long lost daughter. "Hermione its nice to meet you."

"Um thank you Mrs. Malfoy."

"Oh dear please call me Mum if you can't then please call me Cissy. Come on lets go with the others."

She lead Hermione into the parlor were the others were sitting. Ginny jumped off the couch. "Hi Hermione I'm Ginny."

Hermione let out a sigh she was realived that the girl that had written her was so freindly. "Hi Ginny." She smiled at the young flame haired girl. She looked up into the eyes of a blond haired man with silver eyes. He looked scary to Hermione she didn't know what to do. She screamed and ran behind Harry.

"Mia whats wrong." Harry pulled Hermione out from behind him. She was shaking. He hugged her close looking up at his uncle "I think she's scared of you."

Lucius was striken he didn't know what to do. He slowly moved towards the shaking child. He knelt down so he was eye to eye with her. "Mia" He layed a gentle hand on her shoulder trying to show her that he wouldn't hurt her. Lucius might be able to kill without thinking twice but when it came to his children he would never raise a hand to them. Hermione peeked up from were she had barried her head in Harry's shoulder. She looked into the steely gray eyes of the man before her. She tried to look into his soul into the deepths of him. She saw concern in his eyes but no malice. She silantly pulled from Harry's arms and stood face to face with the older man.

Hermione wanted to belive this man but this was the same man that had pushed her to the ground when she had accidently stepped in front of him in Diagon Ally when she was getting her school supplys. Harry and Draco looked at the silant exchange and then it dawned on them they had always thought that Hermione looked slightly firmilar. Not the its Draco's sister fimilar the I've seen her before fimilar and then they remembered Diagon Ally. It seemed the same thought went through Lucius's mind. "Oh Hermione I'm sorry I didn't mean to we were it such a hurry that day can you please forgive me." Hermione looked at him she could only see sincerity in his face. She just nodded her head and gave him a slight smile. "Good. I'm Lucius."

"Well children its getting late why don't you head upstairs to bed tomorrow's Christmas after all. Ron you are across from Harry and Draco's rooms Hermione your across from Ginny. The five kids nodded and headed up the stairs saying goodnight to eachother before heading to there rooms.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." Ginny mumbled and burried her self deeper in her covers. "Come on Sleepy head it Christmas morning don't you want presents.

At the word presents Ginny's blue eyes snapped open and she looked into Harry's gleeming Green one's "Good morning Harry."

"Good morning" he laughed. Just then the door burst open and Ron and Draco came in and bounced on the bed.

"Get off you great oaf's." Ginny giggled.

"But Gin its Christmas."

"Yes Ron a fact I'm well aware of." She pushed Ron and Draco off her bed and stood up she glanced at her door were Hermione was hovering. "Marry Christmas Hermione."

"Marry Christmas Ginny."

"Come on lets get these boys downstairs before they start jumping on my bed." Hermione giggled as they trouped down the stairs. They looked at the giant tree and the presents piled beneth it. Luc and Cissy came out and the children opened there presents Ron silantly handed his sister her present from the twins as he opened his own. She smiled sadly as she looked down at it. She picked up the letter that was in the wrapping.

**Dear Gin**

**We fixed this the best we could we were lucky to get the peices at all Just know that you are always part of our family Dad was the one that slipped us the peices Mum Bill Percy and Charlie might believe Dumbledore and Dad to an extent but know you and Ron can always call on me or Fred if you need anything. we're not blind to truths. and you will always be daddy's little girl. **

**Love forever **

**George and (Fred)**

Ginny let the tears slid down her face as she lightly fingered the now repaired golden clock hand with her face on it. She felt Harry wrap his arms around her and snuggled closer to him. She felt Ron on her other side and she let her self weep for the things she lost even if she knew the path she was on was the right on she still would miss her family.

A/N Thanks for the reviews and please review also if you like a good next gen story check out mine called when your fathers headmaster I will warn you though that its a Teddy/Lily fic and also check out my story inside the next generation its one of those ten fact stories please check both these out as I'm dieing for reviews. thanks.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Harry Potter

Harry and the others were getting ready to head back to Hogwarts after the Holiday. Ginny was clinging to Him crying not letting him go. "Gin I promise I will write you and see you soon. But intell then Why don't you go over to Sirius." He looked over at the older wizard. Who gently pried the girl away from him. Sirius and Ginny had formed a sort of father daughter bond after Harry explained the sitiuation to her. Remus hadn't been around which he found strange but he figured he would write him when he got back to Hogwarts. The four Hogwarts students boared the train. Hermione had came earlier so as not to be seen with the Malfoy's.

When they got back to the school Harry quickly scrawled a note to Remus.

**Dear Moony **

**I noticed you wern't around during Christmas just wondering whats up **

**Harry**

He sent it off with Hedwig. He then headed over to were ron was poking food into the cage of his rat. "You know Ron that thing never moves are you even sure its alive."

"Yeah its alive see." He poked it and it squeeled. falling back asleep intentanislly.

"Your pet is lame." Draco said. Ron stuck his tounge out at him. "Oh yes very mature." Draco mocked him. They all climbed into bed and fell asleep. They didn't notice the beedy eyes of the rat watching them. The next day Hermione headed out to the grounds. She knocked on the giant door of the hut that Hagrid lived in. "Wha who is it." He opened the door to see a young girl standing there.

"Hi Hagrid I'm Hermione I was wondering if you would like to have tea." Hagrid looked taken aback but he let her in anyway. She sat and talked to him for at least two hours she couldn't just come out and ask him how to get past a three headed dog. "Well Hagrid how about I come the same time next week." Hermione asked sweetly trying to make her voice as sugury as she could after vanishing her third cup of tea which she thought resembled slush more then tea when he wasn't looking. During potions the next day she throw a note at Harry's head.

He picked it up and uncrubled it.

**Myrtle**

That was the only word on it but Harry understood that she wanted to meet him in moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He showed Ron and Drao and descretly nodded to Hermione. after classes that day they all hurried to there destination. Slipping in with out anyone seeing them. "So what did you find out." Harry asked once they were saftly in the bathroom.

"Nothing I'm going back next week I figured its better to gain his trust."

"Ah yes very Slytherin of you." Harry complemented Her. "Ok do as you are and we will meet back up once you have more information." With that they all went there seperate ways. That night as they all fell asleep a rat slipped from its cage and scurried through the school. In the headmasters office a pacing Dumbledore waited. finally the rat slipped through the door of the office. Albus looked down at the floor at the rat at his feet.

"Ah Wormtail about time you got here." Before his eyes the rat turned into a man.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible I just went and watched Harry Potter for the third time becuse I love it so much LOL.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Harry Potter

Dumbledore smirked at the fat balding man standing in front of him. "So Wormtail what do you have to tell me." The man's beedy eyes looked shiftly around.

"NNNNothing ssssir" He stuttered.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING" Dumbledore roared.

"They they never talk in there dorms sir."

"Crocio" Dumbledore pointed his wand at the pitaful man in front of him. The man lay withering and screaming on the floor well Dumbeldore stood over him. "This will teach you to do what your told better your nothing but a worthless peice of fith." He held the man under the curse for ten minuets enough to be painful but not enough to cause him to lose his mind. No the rodant was to vaulble to him for theat to happen. He knew the phrophcy how couldn't he it was spoken to him. But he knew that Severus Snape had heard it to so that didn't give him that much of an advantage. No he needed the girl the only way to get to the boy was through the girl. He needed the Diary. He knew it was a horaxues. He knew what it could do and he knew it would destroy Voldermort to see his presious grandson broken by the lose of his darling Ginny. Yes the girl was the key. He must destroy the girl.

Hermione Not knowing how devious Dumbledore's mind was or the thoughts that were going through it Was on her way to her weekly meetings with Hagrid. She was sick and tiard of lisening to the stupid giant ramble on and on about His stupid animals no tonight she would get what she wanted out of the giant lug if that was the last thing she did. She patted her messenger bag were she keep the fire whiskey she had gotten from her uncle Sev. She knocked on the door and waited for him to open it. "Ah its you." Hagrid smiled when he opened the door.

"Yes Hello Hagrid." Hermione came in and shut the door. Sitting at the table. Hagrid sat two cups of tea on the table and turned his back well his back was turned Hermione slipped the fire whiskey into his cup. Now she just had to sit back and wait until he was drunk enough. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath it took forever to get the giant oaf to get drunk. finally he started to waver and Hermione saw her opening. "So Hagrid you know how there's a giant three headed dog. How do you get past it."

"Oh you hic mean hic Fluffy." He wavered again. "just hic gotta hic play hic a bit of hic music." He grined. "puts hic her hit right hic to hic sleep." He passed out on the table. Hermione stood up and rolled her eyes. she left the god forsaken cabin and hurried up to the castle. music who the hell would think it was music. She hurried towards professor Snape's office. She started pounding on the door muttering swear words under her breath.

"What in the bloody hell is with all the racket." Snape came storming out of his privet querters. "Hermione" He was surprised to see the small bushy haired girl.

"Professor its music you need music to get past fluffy."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Stupid Dumbledore something as easy as music." He ruffled through his belonings before pulling out a flute. Come on lets get the boys. They quickly headed towards the Slytherin common room.

"What is it." Harry asked when they were all in Snapes privet querters. McGonagall was also with them.

"We figured out its music that will put Fluffy or what the hell ever that beast name is to sleep we are going under the door tonight." They all looked at eachother determined to get the stone and restore Voldrmort to his formor glory once and for all. This was the first step in destroying Dumbledore. And Harry was not going to fail he vowed to himself. So it was with great determination that four kids and two teachers slipped under the trap door. And one almost human Voldermort waited in a room praying they would come through.

A/N thanks for the reviews hope you like and please review.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Harry Potter

They slipped under the trap door. They fell on a pile of plants. "Hold it one moment." McGonagall pulled Her wand out "Lumonus." The vines that had started to wind there way around everyone shrank away from the light. They fell into the next chamber. They had to grab a flying key. Harry ended up crushing the key against the side of the wall. He tossed it down to Snape who then jammed it into the door. Harry landed on the floor and He raced to the door. They came to a giant Snape took care of it in a second and they proceded to a giant chess board.

"Seriously Min a giant chess set." Harry turned to his Godmother.

"Sorry Harry" she imbalized it." They walked across to another door. The minuet the door closed behind them flames sprang before and behind them.

"Ok Uncle Sev which one is it."

"This one." He plucked a tiny bottle up. "There's only enough for one person." He turned to Harry "Take this Harry."

"I can't go on by my self."

"Yes you can the rest of us will go and wait in the DADA Room."

Harry took a deep breath and swolled the potion inside the tiny glass vile. He walked towards the flames and through them. The minuet he was through the flames. Minerva turned to Severus. "Do you think he'll make it."

"Yes Min I do." Minerva and Severus sheppered the rest of the kids back up throught he trap door. Harry found him self in front of a mirror. He looked into it He saw himself taking the stone and putting it into his pocket. He felt a heavy waight land into his Pocket. He placed his hand inside and pulled out the blood red stone he had done it. He got back through the trap door and slipped the invisabilty cloak over himself. He hurried to the defense room. He wipped the cloak from his body. holding the stone in his hand. All the ocupents of the room let out a sigh of relief. "Give me the stone Harry." Severus was standing over a calduran. Harry watched in fasination as he made the potion.

He held it out to the dark lord. Voldermort took it in his hands. " I would like to thank everyone that stands before me." He downed the potion. Qurille's Body started to smoke and the next thing everyone knew Voldermort was standing there as alive as ever. Harry rushed and huged him.

"Welcome back Grandfather."

"Oh Harry its so good to hug you." Voldermort wrapped his arms around his grandson.

"Ok we need to get you out of here." Snape hated to break up this moment but they had to get Voldermort to the safty of Malfoy manor. Harry throw the cloak over him and they quickly hurried them outside. The minuet they were outside the gate. Snape appereted him away to Malfoy manor. Hermione seemed to fade into the background. diveces started to admit noise in Dumbledore's office and one Peter Petigrew slipped a slim black Diary with the words Tom Molovo Riddle written on the cover into Albus Dumbledore's hands.

A/N thanks for the reviews this chapter was really hard to write for some reason please review.


End file.
